Eds and Fairies
by Zero the Exiled
Summary: What kind of chaos do you do you get when you when you take three scammers, two mysterious people, and a guild of wizards. A lot that's what. Chapter 2 Up. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Unstable Gate

Chapter 1: The Unstable Gate and Meeting in Hargeon

 **I want to thank Insane Dominator for helping me revise this chapter.**

 **Ed, Edd, n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own Darc and Mia.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the small town of Peach Creek, with the birds singing and wind blowing through the town. Five teenagers where hanging out in the junkyard after another failed scam took place.

"Why is it every time something seems like it's working it always goes wrong!" The short one said.

"Well, Eddy, if you listened to my warnings even though you never do. You would have known that the 'ice cream' you made would make everyone sick." The skinny one told Eddy who huffed and turned away from him as he put air quotes around the word 'ice cream'.

"Double D, I think Eddy is mad because Kevin broke the ice cream stand." The tall one said as everyone but Eddy giggled at the memory. "Shut up Ed." Eddy snapped.

These three boys are Ed Horace Wienshore, Edd Marian Ashland or "Double D" to avoid confusion, and Eddy Skipper McGee, and who are the other two you're wondering; they are the Eds' new friends Ed's adopted brother Darc Wienshore, and Double D's adopted sister Mia Ashland. The Eds don't know much about them, only have meeting them about two years ago with the two claiming they lost their memories, and only remember their first names. They tried having the authorities find their families but they couldn't find anyone related to them so they decided to adopt them.

"Seriously Eddy, I told you using food coloring and soap was a bad idea, but no it wouldn't cause problems at all" Mia said sarcastically grinning at Eddy who glared at her.

"Hey I don't see ya' coming up with any good ideas little miss I disagree with everything." Eddy snapped back.

"I don't disagree with everything I just like to point out extremely dumb ideas." Mia said as she smirked at Eddy.

"Ok, Mia, stop teasing Eddy he's in enough of a foul mood as it is." Darc told her.

Eddy and Mia always get into snips with each other, mainly Mia pointing out the flaws and stupidity of his scams, but will stick up for each other when ever they can. "Ok, but seriously you didn't think ingesting soap wouldn't make people barf their lunches up." Mia asked.

"Hey! I only used non-toxic soap." Eddy defended.

"If I may interject non-toxic doesn't mean edible." Double D countered.

"I threw up my gravy cakes when I ate my mom's soap." Ed said as everyone looked at him disgusted.

"Disgusting, but true." Darc said.

Darc cares a lot about Ed, everyone else in their family ignores them, and pampers Sarah, in truth his 'mother' wanted to throw him in to an orphanage when the authorities couldn't find his family. He was lucky because his dad wanted to have another son so his 'mother' slightly relented. Sarah was a nightmare he couldn't fathom why Ed loves the little demon spawn, but he plays a long, because he knows 'mother' will throw him out if he doesn't treat Sarah as the little angel she obviously isn't because he loves his brother and his friends.

"We better start getting home it's getting late mom have my head if Ed isn't home before dark."

"Yeah yeah let's get going." Eddy said, as he really hated Ed and Darc's mom she treated Darc like crap and neglects Ed even if he's her actual son, and he swears that if Darc was a girl like Sarah she wouldn't think twice about adopting him.

As they started to pack up Ed was just staring at the sky.

"Hey bro what you looking at." Darc asked Ed with caused everyone to look at Ed.

"Look, the aliens from 'Invaders from Planet Lightbulb' are here to drain the world of all it electricity and bacon." Ed replied.

"Ed that is the... Stupidest... Thing... I... Ever... Heard." Eddy started to say only to squeak the last word out in surprise as they stared at a giant ball of light just below the trees.

"My word this is a scientific anomaly I need to examine it, this could be worth a Nobel Prize." Double D said excited to examine a strange event, Darc and Mia however where petrified because they knew what this was.

"Guys I think we should go now." Mia frantically said.

"S-She's r-right we should go we don't know what that is." Darc stuttered wanting to get away fast.

"You guys insane; people will pay big bucks to see this thing!" Eddy said thinking about money.

"Sister think about it, this is unprecedented. Think of the recognition we'd get." Double D explained.

"Take me to your leader!" Ed Yelled. Mia and Darc tried to pull them away only for the light to expand and engulf everyone.

* * *

Eddy was the first to wake up in a part of the woods he didn't recognize. "Oww~, my aching back. What happened." he said as everyone else started to wake up.

"Eddy, what happened to your clothes and hair!" Double D exclaimed.

"I can ask all of you the same thing sockhead!" He said.

They were right, they changed! Eddy now had a yellow jacket over a white shirt, with purple sleeves with gold lining on it. He had blue pants with his wallet chain hanging off but had gold trimming on them. his hair was completely different it was blue like Rolf's with three spikes shooting up. He also had grey eyes. Double D, on the other hand, really changed he was now wearing a brown robe like jacket with alchemic symbols on it over a red shirt and had purple pants. He still had his beanie (thank the lord), but his blonde hair was showing threw the beanie. Double D also had bright blue eyes. Ed on the other hand changed the least he still had his old green jacket but same white trim as his jacket, and finally his hair was in an auburn buzzcut and he had dark brown eyes.

Mia had dark black hair and wore a white and black formal top along with a short skirt with both having frills. Her hair was long and a large portion was in a ponytail in the back. She has bright blue eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead. She wore a rose choker. Darc has black long hair and wears a red jacket with a black shirt, he also wears black jeans and belt across his chest. His eyes where blood red.

"Geez what the heck happened to us." Eddy asked as he looked at his clothes.

"I don't know Eddy, but can we get out of the woods our parents must be worried sick." Double D said feeling a bit unnerved.

"I feel all tingly Eddy." Ed said as he felt something in his body.

"That's really weird Ed. Let's get moving." Eddy told them.

 _'This is really bad really bad.'_ Both Darc and Mia thought as they started to follow the Eds out of the woods.

* * *

After about half-an hour of walking the finally reached to end of the woods, but was not expecting what they found, or at least the Eds didn't expect this.

"THE OCEAN, PEACH CREEK ISN'T LOCATED ANY WHERE NEAR THE SEA!" Double D screamed feeling uneasy and terrified.

"Double D calm down people are staring." Mia tried to calm her brother down.

"We were afraid of this." Darc said which caused the Eds to look at him. "Well, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, welcome to another world."

"Excuse me" Double D asked. "That's preposterous."

"He's telling the truth Double D, and the truth is we aren't from your world, that's why we told you we lost our memories, we couldn't tell people that we where from another world they'd lock us up in a nuthouse, and if low chance they did believe us we'd most likely end up as experiments." Mia confessed. The Eds just stared at her in shock, and taking in that information.

"The lost aliens from the planet Trib." Ed commented. "Shut up Ed, you're not helping." Eddy said.

-A while later-

"And so after we saw the unstable gate we tried to get you to leave." Mia explained how they got to their world, and what that light was as they were walking through the town which they learned was called a port town called Hargeon.

"So this gate links worlds together and we just happened to be in its path." Eddy asked.

"Pretty much the problem is we have no way back." Darc said glumly.

The Eds stopped after hearing that. "What do you mean we have no way home you can't be serious!" Double D panics which Eddy slaps him. "Thank you, I needed that."

"We don't have the power to create gates we'll have to find out how to live in this world, because nine times out of ten; there is no going back after being engulfed by an unstable gate." Mia explained sadly.

"Well if we are we'll need to find out more of this place." Double D said after calming down resigning if the two trapped world travelers said there's no going back then most likely there isn't.

"Let's split up and meet up hear in about an hour. I'll go with Ed so he doesn't do anything stupid." Darc said as they split up and ask around.

It went simple they just told everyone they were from a different country, and they needed to know how things worked here and asked for a map. they learned three things one the world's name was Earthland, two they were in a small country named Fiore, and three to Double D's disbelief this was a world of magic. "NO, NO, NO! Magic does not exist it goes against every law of physics!" Double D raged.

Mia grabbed a hold of Double D to calm him down a little to explain the nature of different worlds. "Double D when you cross worlds your world's laws of physics no longer apply because all worlds have different laws." Mia explained

"Yeah in your world magic might not be real, but in others it might be commonplace." Darc added.

"I need to explain something to you, when you pass through a gate like that energy is absorbed in you body that changes depending on what world your in, if the world is magic you have magic just focus, and it will speak to you mine is Twilight Magic." Mia said and the Eds focused closing their eyes and trying to look into themselves and finding the magic that had taken root inside of them.

Darc then said "Mine is known and the Aeiga, it's energy magic."

Eddy spoke up. "Mine is Sound magic."

Ed then spoke "Earth magic good for Ed."

Double D finally spoke "Mine has been revealed to be enchantments known as the Ancient Text." After that they decided to look around town to find where to get food.

* * *

Upon finding a small and cheap restaurant they went in and went up to the counter. Double D, Mia, and Darc knew how this was going to end, because they had no Fioran money on them and dollars didn't exist in this world, but they thought that Eddy needed to learn the hard way. Mia though just wanted to see Eddy get thrown out.

"We'll take what ever this will get us." Eddy told the shop-keep as he put ten dollars on the counter.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA MONEY IS THIS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!" The shop-keep raged as they ran out of the restraunt in terror.

"Seriously Eddy we're in another world I don't think Earth money has any monetary value in Earthland let alone Fiore." Double D explained.

"Then why'd ya' fallow me in sockhead." Eddy quipped.

"We thought it would be hilarious, or at least I did." Mia slyly remarked.

"What's going on over there." Darc pointed out a large group of girls gathered around something.

"Ooh ooh maybe it's an alien!" Ed explained and ran towards the group.

"ED NO WAIT!" Everyone exclaimed and ran after him. As soon as they got to the front of the group they were met with a man whit blue hair a purple robe and rings. Mia started to blush at seeing him until Darc shook her and asked if she was ok.

"Huh yeah I'm fine" Mia said feeling weird. _'That's strange what was that feeling it's like I was attracted to him for some reason, maybe it's some type of magic I don't know.'_ She thought with a hand on her chin thinking.

Ed who said "Ed must see alien." as he ran into the front and disappointed to see a man.

A pink haired boy with a red shirt who said "Igneel it's me!" came up at the same time as Ed and the other Eds and the two heard a girl gasp. The boy asked "Who the heck are you?" and Ed just pouted.

The man smirked "Who am I? I am Salamander. Surly you've heard of me before." As the boy was starting to walk away a bunch of girls started to attack him. "Now my lovelies, let him go I'm sure he didn't mean anything malicious by it." Salamander said as the girls started swooning over him but Mia saw one girl glaring at him. "Here's my autograph kid now you can brag to all your friends." Salamander said as he gave him an autograph.

The boy shook his head. "No thanks."

The girls, now angry again, threw him in to the trash as the Eds, Mia, and Darc sweat-dropped.

The five just starred bug eyed at the blue cat that said "Guess it wasn't him after all."

The boy said in pain. "Definitely not him."

Salamander said to the girls. "Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies I have business to attend to.

The girls just answered all at one "Your leaving already." in despair as Salamander said "Time for the red carpet."

As he used his magic to create a purple trail of fire and road it off as he told the girls about a party on a yacht and the girls chased after him.

The pink haired boy just asked "Who the heck was that guy" and a blond girl with a white and blue shirt and a blue short skirt said to him.

"I don't know but he was a real creep." She treated to group to lunch since the pink haired boy and Ed helped her. She told them her name was Lucy and learn the boy and the cat's names where Natsu and Happy. Ed, Eddy, Natsu, and Happy were all just scarfing down a giant pile of food. Mia, Darc, and Double D noticed she looked slightly miffed about something, but didn't pry.

"So what are your names." She asked the group.

"well our names our Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mia, and Darc." Double D said to her as he pointed to everyone.

"That's so weird three of you have the same name." she said.

To stop confusion just call me Double D, since my name has two D's in it" He said to her smiling. Natsu and Happy just stopped eating and look at him trying to hold back their laughter and Lucy just turned bright red. "What's the matter" Double D asked confused.

"You know Double D means big boobs right; pervert." Happy said teasingly.

"OH MY!" Double D said pulling his beanie over his face while Eddy and Ed burst in to laughter, though Ed didn't really know what he was laughing at.

"Hmph Boys." Mia said annoyed.

"Geez Knock it off you two." Darc Said also annoyed.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Back on topic; evidently, that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell to hypnotize the women in town to thinking they where in love with him."

"Might I ask what charm magic is, Miss Lucy." Double D asked, confused.

"Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore. He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it, what a creep." Lucy continued her explanation.

"Totally doesn't sound like a back end deal at all." Mia said sarcastically.

"Then where he get it Mia?" Ed asked, oblivious to sarcasm.

"Ed we really need to teach you about sarcasm." Darc said.

"I totally fell for his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you two barging in when you did. Really can't thank you guys enough." She finished.

"No problem." Natsu said.

"Ed will not let evil taint the holy gravy. Ed said and everyone sweat-dropped.

Eddy said "Ignore him he's and idiot, but gee how desperate can a guy be."

"Yeah I mean he wasn't ugly, so why would he need to use charm magic. Something about it just rubs me the wrong way." Mia said.

"But anyway I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too." Lucy said

"is that so" "Interesting" "OK" "Nice" Everyone said in confirmation.

"Yeah but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything, oh I should probably explain huh." Lucy then explained the guild system to the group telling them that wizards share information and find jobs, which Double D, Mia, and Darc thought they might want to keep in mind, and told them Her dream was to join Fairy Tail the most popular guild in the country. Natsu deadpanned while the Eds and the two tried to hold back their laughter at Lucy's fangasm.

She then continued "Oh man, I almost forgot Natsu. You guys came her to find someone didn't you."

Happy then clarified "We can here to find Igneel"

Natsu then said while eating a pizza. "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be coming through this town so we came here to see 'im turns out it was somebody else."

Happy then stated "That guy didn't look like a salamander at all."

"No kidding, I bet that poser couldn't breath fire like a real dragon." Natsu Said.

The five just raised their eyebrows as Lucy asked "I don't get it your friend Igneel looks like a dragon."

He then casually said "No you got it all wrong he doesn't look like a dragon he is one."

The Eds, Mia, and Dark just did spit-takes after hearing that, and Ed got in Natsu's Face and said "Ed wants to meet a dragon."

Natsu just took a small wiff, and threw his hands to his nose "WHAT THE HELL YOU REAK! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed.

Double D then said "Ed down." He just sat down, as Natsu glared at Ed.

Happy just got up and said "Aye Igneel is a real life fire breathing dragon."

Lucy just yelled at them "WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN IT'S TOTALLY RIDICULOUS!" Then Natsu and Happy had shocked faces when that sunk in.

Mia then said "I can see neither one of those two are the brains of the operation."

Ed then said "Natsu and Happy need a Double D."

Eddy then said "Nah, he'll just nag them to death."

"Excuse you!" Double D snapped at Eddy.

Lucy put money on the table and started to leave "Well I should get going enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around." Just as she was about to leave and thanked by the waitress she gasped and Lucy turned around and Natsu and Happy where bowing to Lucy

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD" Both Natsu and Happy said, while Eddy and Ed burst laughing.

"CUT IT OUT YOUR EMBARRASSING ME! What it's cool you guy's helped me out earlier, so let's call it even." Lucy said. Natsu just said he feels bad because he wasn't trying to help her and Happy agreed, and Natsu tried to give her Salamander's autograph which she refused

* * *

After the group of five left the restaurant they started to converse on what to do. "I suggest looking around Hargeon for a while to learn more about this country don't want to break any laws by accident."

Double D stated and the spent the rest of the day learning more about Fiore, about the Magic Council the ruling body of the country, more about Guilds, and that the money was here called Jewels. After a while they see a ship being carried on a tide to the shore. They run down to the beach and see Lucy and a mermaid on the shore and Lucy snapped at her "What's the big deal think you could not sweep me up with the ship."

The mermaid snidely replied to her "Oh that was an accident, I didn't mean to get the ship."

"WAIT THAT MEANS YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't call me for a while I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend and he's hot." The mermaid quipped at Lucy

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" Lucy yelled.

"I got an idea if the fish lady gives you anymore trouble you can call me and I'll take care of her." Happy said. "I don't think i can handle much more of this stupid cat." Lucy Complained.

"MISS LUCY WHAT HAPPENED, AND WHO WAS THAT MERMAID!" Double D screamed and looked Lucy over for injuries.

"She will drag us down to the sea, and suck out our bone marrow." Ed whispered to Eddy.

"Ed that's stupid." Eddy said back.

"I'm fine Double D that was just one of my Celestial Spirits, as a Celestial Spirit wizard I summon Spirits to help me in combat, but as you saw Aquarius can have a real bad attitude, More important that Salamander Guy was kidnapping girls to sell into slavery." Lucy said.

"What, what a dick!" Eddy yelled that was pretty low charming girls only to sell them off.

"They're in that boat over there." Lucy said as she pointed at he wrecked ship. "Come on guys let's teach these dickweeds a lesson." Eddy said.

"Ed shall rescue the maidens from the dark knights." Ed exclaimed.

"Oh I do hope those ladies are ok." Double D said worried about the young girls in the boat.

"I knew I felt something really off about him." Mia stated.

"I'm going to make these assholes cry for their mothers." Darc said.

"NATSU!" Lucy called as she saw him get up on the ship's side.

They saw a serious face they never saw on Natsu before as he said "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"and what's it to you go get him men" Salamander said.

The smart ones of the Peach Creek Crew knew where this was going. "Is he." Double D asked.

"I think so." Mia and Darc answered.

"Watch out" Lucy yelled conserned.

"Let me get a closer look at your face" Natsu answered with an angry look.

"Don't worry about him. I probably should have told you before, but he's a wizard too."

"Huh" Lucy said confused.

Salamander look over too Lucy and Mia and told his men "Also get those two girls over there."

The men started to run over to the six and Eddy smirked and told his friends "OK boys and Mia let's kick their asses, and Lucy we should have told you we're wizards as well."

Lucy look at them shocked "SERIOUSLY!"

The battle had begun while his men started to fire their magic at them; they fought back just as hard. First Eddy used his sound magic. **"Sound Magic: Full Blast"** Eddy yelled as a large sound wave launched a guy straight into the ocean. "Oh yeah, I'm awsome." Eddy Proclaimed.

"No, these guys are just low-level mooks." Mia slyly said, making Eddy glare at her.

Then Ed used his earth magic **"Earth Magic: Rock Fists"** Ed yelled and punched a guy with fist coated in hard rock into a building and make crash to the ground

"Seriously Ed there is no need for collateral damage" Double D said as a guy tried to attack him. **"Ancient Text: Barrier"** Double D yelled as runes inscribed in the air stopped the guy's attack.

"What the" The man said and Double D used another spell **"Ancient Text: Ventus";** runes appeared below the man as he was lifted in the air by winds and through to the ground.

Darc was fighting two men "Man seriously these guys are two easy **Aegia: Lightning Strike"** Darc yelled as bolts of lightning rained down on them.

Mia was fighting the most with Lucy behind her "Geez these guys are annoying **Twilight Magic: Twilight Bombs"** She yelled and knocked everyone out, by causing a large explosion of Twilight Magic and the men coming plummeting to the ground.

"Wow that was amazing." Lucy said impressed by all of them.

They heard Natsu say he's a Fairy Tail wizard and he's never seen 'Salamander' before as he's knocking out his men.

"Your kidding me so Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard, wait your not going to say you five are Fairy Tail wizards too are you." Lucy said shocked.

"Of course they aren't we only met them today dummy." Happy quipped.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Lucy yelled

"Well he's not wrong" Mia said.

"That mark on his arm this guy's the real deal Bora." one of Bora's men said terrified.

"Don't call me that you fool." Bora said, mad his real name got out.

"I now him that's Bora the Prominence; rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago for bad behavior." Happy explained.

"He's kidnapping girls, and selling them I think that's a little more than bad behavior." Eddy said sarcastically. Everyone just nodded their heads.

"I have no idea what your trying to do here buddy, and I don't care if your a good guy, bad guy, or what I'm not going to let your dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name." Natsu told Bora while walking down to him.

"And what are you going to do about it stop me **Prominence Typhoon"** Bora yelled as he sent a swirl of purple fire at Natsu and it exploded.

"NATSU!" Lucy and the Peach Creek Crew yelled in shock as they thought Natsu just died, and Bora and his men where smug as they thought Bora killed him only to be shocked as they heard slurping sounds .

"Ah This is so gross are you sure you're really a fire wizard cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Natsu said eating the fire and it wasn't burning him. Bora and his men along with Lucy and the Peach Creak Crew yelled in terror because that wasn't normal. "Thanks for the grub, poser." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"What's going on here who is this kid." one of Bora's men asked.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy stated with a dark face.

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy stated in shock.

"That was so weird." Eddy stated.

Double D said "There's no way a human body could survive such a feet."

"That was so cool!" Ed said, and Mia and Darc just stared at him in shock.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out here it goes **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yelled as he breathed fire at Bora and his men knocking out all the men while Bora was up in the air on his flames. One of them men confirmed that Natsu was the real Salamander; much to Lucy and the crew's shock. "HOPE YOU GUYS ARE PAYING ATTENTION CAUSE THIS IS WHAT A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD CAN DO HERE I COME!" Natsu yelled as he coated his hands in flames and ran towards Bora who attacked with his magic.

 **"RED SHOWER"** He yelled in fright and desperation; hoping to hit Natsu by attacking a wide range, but Natsu just dodges all of them; jumping up and punching Bora in the face and making him fall down to the ground.

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it, but how does he do it, is it some kinda spell." Lucy asked.

"Yes, I'm curious as well. As I stated a human body can't handle such a feet." Double D added.

Happy just explained Igneel taught him Dragon Slayer Magic and now he has the lungs, scales, and claws of a dragon to use dragon fire magic. It's ancient spell that's rarely used anymore, and that his magic was used to fight dragons.

 **"Hell Prominence"** Bora launches a large laser and destroys a bit of the city to hit Natsu.

Bora then throws a large ball of flames at Natsu, who just grabs it and eats it. "Now that was a hefty meal you're not doing too bad I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish." Natsu says which makes Bora terrified.

"YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT TO ME." He yells.

"Get ready! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He yells as he launches towards Bora and slugs him half way across town through many buildings and in to a bell.

"Don't be silly Natsu, everyone knows you smoke food with smoke not fire." Happy quipped.

"Oh wow, that was amazing…BUT HE OVER DID IT!" Lucy said as she looked at the carnage of the once beautiful port town.

"Aye."

"OH SHUT IT CAT." Lucy yelled.

"Dear lord he's like a human wrecking ball!" Double D said shocked.

"Double D, I think you scolded the wrong person about 'Collateral Damage'." Mia stated in complete disbelief of what one wizard did to a big town.

"Ditto on that." Darc Said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Both Eddy and Ed yelled.

Everyone started to hear a lot of footsteps coming their way. "THE ARMY!" Lucy stated.

"Bad, bad, bad! If we get caught we're in big trouble!" Double D stated worriedly.

Natsu just grabbed Lucy and drag her off running "HOLY CRAP WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He said terrified.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Lucy asked scared.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE US HERE. WE'RE NOT TAKING THE BLAME FOR THIS!" Eddy yelled at them with the Peach Creek Crew running up beside them.

"Just come on you said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild Didn't Ya'." Natsu asked Lucy "And you guys don't look like you have anywhere to go so why don't you come a long. So let's go."

Everyone except Natsu and Happy Just exclaimed as they were being chased by the soldiers "Alright."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading and Plz R &R**

 **Now the reason for the Ed's magic.**

 **Eddy is very loud, Ed is really strong, and Double D is smart; I thought those magic complemented them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Search & Rescue: Mt Hakobe

**Chapter 2: Search & Rescue: Mt. Hakobe**

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy said, as the eight teens look at the large building that was three stories tall and had the words 'FAIRY TAIL' on the front in big purple letters.

"'Fairy tail' an intriguing name" Double D stated intrigued by the name of the guild.

"Are we hunting the tails of fairies Double D?" Ed asked being concerned, because he didn't want to hurt innocent fairies.

"Pretty sure it's just a name Ed." Darc stated to Ed calming him down.

"Darc's right Ed, there are many guild in Fiore that have names that don't make sense in context, I mean there's Mermaid Heel." Lucy stated only to get interrupted by Eddy who was confused by the name.

"Mermaid's don't have feet." He said dryly.

"Fairy Tail's name comes from our first master wanting the guild's members to forge our own tales, and stating we don't know if fairies have tails." Natsu stated explaining Fairy Tail's name to everyone.

"That's actually a deep meaning behind the name." Mia stated liking the meaning behind the guild.

"Let's go in, I can't wait to join it's a dream come true." Lucy stated overly eager to join her favorite guild.

"We can't fault her for lack of enthusiasm." Mia stated smiling at Lucy. "Let's go."

As the group went up to the door Natsu just suddenly kick the door open socking the group. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu yelled with a terrifying face.

"We're home." Happy simply stated behind Natsu.

"Jezus what's pinkies problem." Eddy whispered to Double D.

"He might simply be angry he couldn't find this Igneel person or dragon." Double D stated to Eddy.

"Natsu might have gas." Ed stated to them.

"I don't think that's what's going on Ed." Darc told him.

The Fairy Tail Guild was a strange place, as the people in it were the epitome of weird. People were dressed in the weirdest clothing, and there was a man who looked like a human bowling ball. It didn't matter, because the Eds and the two world travelers felt they'd be the most at home is this place. They'd never felt at home in the cul-de-sac, and it helped that Lucy was the happiest of everyone in the group. She was just oozing excitement at the thought of joining such a famous guild.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu, had to go startin' troub..." A bucktoothed member named Krov was about to tell Natsu until he kicked him in the face, with an extremely angry expression.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Lucy explained, with an extremely shocked expression shared with the five.

"NATSU! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!" Both Double D and Mia stated.

Ed and Eddy were laughing hysterically. "DO THAT AGAIN PINKIE, THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU BUTT!" Natsu yelled at Krov, angry he gave him false information.

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME! I'M NOT THE ONE TO BLAME HERE! I JUST PASSED ALONG A RUMOR I HEARD!" Krov defended against Natsu's accusation, with the entire guild watching, and Lucy having a shocked face.

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR!" Natsu exclaimed, mad he went to Hargeon, because of a rumor.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, LET'S GO!" Krov yelled, just as tables and guild members started flying around the building.

"Now, now Natsu I think you need to calm down... AHH~!" Happy said condescendingly, as a guild member was slammed into him and sent him flying into the faces of multiple guild members and into the wall.

"HAPPY!" Mia yelled, and ran over picked him up, then took him behind the bar out of the brawl "GEEZ! WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE HERE!"

"I don't know, however I will take sanctuary with you sister." Double D stated as he, Mia, and, an unconscious Happy were hiding behind the bar.

"OH YEAH, THIS IS AWESOME!" Eddy yelled, as he was brawling with some of the guild members. "COME AND GET ME LOSERS!" He yelled only to get swatted into the wall unconscious.

"I don't know what's going on Eddy." Ed said, as he was just standing there as members were trying to tackle him, but they couldn't move him.

"THIS GUY'S LIKE A ROCK!" One member said.

"WHO IS HE ANYWAY?! Another member stated.

"He could be a new recruit." One of them calmly stated.

"I am Ed, hug me." Ed simply stated making the guild members sweat-drop.

"HE'S AN IDIOT!" They all yelled.

"Oh wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail Guildhall." Lucy said in amazement.

"It's a lively place that's for sure." Darc stated beside her, as he didn't want to get involved.

"So Natsu finally made it back huh." Said a man in his underwear, this being Gray Fullbuster. He was also Fairy Tail's resident stripper making Lucy, Double D, and Darc gasp in shock.

"OH MY LORD! THAT MAN'S NAKED!" Double D yelled, after peeking his head out from behind the bar.

"There's something I never wanted to see." Darc said, a little disturbed at the sight.

"It's time we settled things once, and for all." Gray stated as he was looking for Natsu.

"Gray your clothes." said the bikini topped mage, and impossibly heavy drinker named Cana Alberona.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Gray yelled at her.

"See, I don't date the men here, because they have no class." She sighed, as she chugged a whole barrel of alcohol, much to the disbelief of Lucy, Mia, Darc, and Edd.

"GOOD LORD! HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!" Double D yelled. _'The people of this world are all beyond reason.'_ he thought.

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME NATSU!" Gray yelled at Natsu, who was holding Krov by his face, wanting him to fight him so he could beat him for some reason.

"NOT TILL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Natsu yelled back, disturbed that Gray wanted to fight in his underwear.

"IT'S ONLY NOON, AND YOU BOYS ARE ALREADY WHINING LIKE SPOILED BABIES!" Said the muscle bound mage named Elfman Strauss. "I'M A REAL MAN, WANT ME TO PROVE IT TO YA'!"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Lucy said exasperated.

"I can't believe nobody's died yet." Darc said equally exasperated.

Natsu and Gray just punch Elfman out sending him across the guildhall. "THEY KNOCKED HIM OUT THAT EASILY!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And after all that talk." Mia said unamused, as she poked her head out from behind the bar.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here huh~." Said the playboy of the guild, Loke. "Ahh~." the girls just swooned as they were with him, and Double D could have sworn he heard a 'Wow~.' come from somewhere. He then got a bottle thrown at his head.

"Are you alright?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm going to go fight, only to protect you two." He suavely said to the two girls.

"Good luck cupcake~." They said enamoured.

"He's definitely off my list." Lucy said annoyed, as she crossed Loke's picture off her magazine of the top ten bachelors list. "What the heck is wrong with these people, there's not one sane person in this whole place." She said as she watched the brawling guildmates.

"Seriously everyone in this place is crazy." Mia said, as she saw several members trying to take down Ed, only for some to pass out to his stench. Double D sighed as he stared at Eddy passed out and embedded in the wall.

"Grandpa stop, these are my waffles." He said in a daze, then he got hit in the face with a bottle and stirred to awake. "Oww~ what hit me? Oh yeah the brawl! OK WHO SENT ME INTO THE WALL!" He exclaimed really peeved. He then got back into the brawl sending people flying and punching people in the face.

"Hello, are you guys new here~?" An extremely sweet voice said, and Lucy and Darc turned around to see a very beautiful woman. This is Mirajane Strauss. She is Elfman's sister, and a former S-Class mage, who works the bar.

"IT'S MIRAJANE, IN THE FLESH!" Lucy exclaimed completely fangirling.

"Who Darc?" asked confused.

Lucy looked at Darc in complete shock. "HOW HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF MIRAJANE? SHE'S ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL, LOOK SHE'S CONSTANTLY IN SORCERER'S WEEKLY!" She put a magazine in his face, and he saw a picture of Mirajane in a bikini.

" _So she's a magical bikini model, oh wait, crap this world had magazines Eddy's going to have a field day with this."_ Darc thought exasperated, as he realized that they wouldn't be rid of Eddy's perversion with magazines.

"Anyway, Mirajane don't you think we should try to stop them, or something." Lucy asked, feeling a little exasperated when talking about the brawl.

"It's always like this around here I'd just leave them alone." Mirajane stated while smiling and looking at the brawl. "Beside's…" She started to say, only to have Elfman coming flying into her and squashing her completely shocking Lucy and Darc, along with the two adopted siblings hiding behind the bar. "It's kinda fun don't you think." She said in pain and after she passed out he spirit starts to leave her body.

"AHH DON'T DIE MIRAJANE!" Lucy exclaimed in terror, only for Gray to come flying in and knocking her down, in his birthday suit, as Natsu stole his underwear, with a smile and spinning the underwear around.

"OH MY LORD! MAKE YOURSELF DECENT MAN!" Double D Yelled, pulling his beanie over his face.

"I'M BLIND!" Mia stated in complete distress, as she pulls her hair over her face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR JERK!" Gray exclaimed to Natsu in anger, while Lucy was holding her hands to her face in embarrassment with bugged eyes.

"Excuse me miss but may I borrow your underwear." He asked Lucy, only to be hit by Lucy holding a folding fan and kicked by Darc together.

"AF IF!" Lucy yells at him.

"DUDE, THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO ASK A LADY!" Darc Yelled.

Loke then picks up Lucy "These guys are so insensitive a woman has needs." He said suavely, only to get punched by Elfman.

"REAL MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FIST LOKE!" HE exclaimed, then get's kicked by Natsu

"I told you to but out." he said.

"Aye" Happy said miraculously waking up.

"Sweet lord, everyone is insane in this guild." Mia stated poking her head out from the counter.

"Uh it's so loud, so much for having a drink to relax. That's enough you guys I suggest you knock it off." She stated as she started to activate her magic.

"What Bikini Top said, this is getting ridiculous." Mia said, as she started to activate her Twilight Magic.

"Oh dear, everyone is activating their magic." Double D stated as he erected **Ancient Text: Barrier** to defend himself, as everyone started to activate their magic.

"OH YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Eddy said excited, as he readied **Full Blast.**

"Ed wants to play!" Ed stated as he readied **Rock Fist** , just because everyone was using their magic.

"They all fight like this." Lucy asked as she held up Happy in front of her.

"Uh-huh." Happy said.

"You don't seem worried." She said.

"They're going to destroy the building." Darc said worried.

Then a giant stepped into the middle and everyone stopped. **"WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!"** The giant yelled at them.

"He's huge!" Lucy, stated as she and the Peach Creek Crew had looks of complete terror on their faces, except Ed who was looking at the giant with awe.

"The giant from Miamia," Ed stated.

"Holy Crap." Eddy stated in complete terror and amazement, summing up the four's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master." Mirajane said, shocking the six.

"DID YOU SAY MASTER?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"THAT THING'S IN CHARGE HERE?!" Eddy asked in amazement.

"Oh Dear we're all in trouble." Double D said in fright.

Natsu started laughing "Man, talk about a bunch of babies, looks like I won this round you little…" He didn't get to finish as the master stepped on him which shocked and terrified the five, and Ed laughed.

The master looked at Lucy and Darc, then Ed and Eddy, and finally to Double D and Mia. "Well looks like we have a number of new recruits." He said as the six were terrified now by the giant.

"Y-yes s-sir." They most of them said and Ed said, "I am Ed bringer of light and gravy." the entire guild sweat-dropped at that. The giant seemed like it was powering up, the five, were all scared, and Ed was excited by what it will do, but it turned into a small man wearing a jester's hat.

"Nice to meet'cha." the small man stated.

"He's tiny!" Lucy stated in shock.

"He's smaller than Eddy!" Mia stated.

"HEY!" Eddy yelled at her, as Ed just pouted that the giant didn't do something awesome, and Double D, and Darc just sighed that the building wasn't destroyed.

"This little guy's really in charge her." Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Of course he is, allow me to introduce The Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov." Mirajane stated with a smile.

Makarov just jumped to the second floor, but hit his head on the railing. "Oww~ that had to hurt." both Eddy and Mia stated. He then got up and cleared his throat.

"YOU GONE, AND DONE IT AGAIN YOU BUNCH OF CLODS, JUST TAKE A LOOK OF HOW MUCH PAPERWORK THE MAGIC COUNCIL SENT ME THIS TIME! THIS IS THE BIGGEST PILE OF COMPLAINTS YET!." Makarov yelled at the guild.

"So, it's not just Natsu who leaves destruction in their wake." Darc said, looking at the guild.

"Hey Double D, what was this Magic Council thing again?" Eddy asked Double D, forgetting what they learned.

"Well Eddy, from what we learned in Hargeon, the Magic Council, governs the guilds. It seems like they make sure the guilds, don't break laws. Double D explained.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?! ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS GETTING THE HIGHER UPS MAKE AT ME!" Makarov yelled at the guild sullying the mood. "However, I say to heck with the Magic Council." He says, lighting the complaints on fire and Natsu eating it. "Now listen up any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent, that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world, are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we worry about is following rules, our magic will never don't let those blowhards on the Magic Council scare you, follow the path you believe in because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" he finishes as he puts his hand in the air with his index finger and thumb pointed outwards, and the entire guild cheers.

"Well, that was a very inspirational speech." Mia stated, and the other four nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Back in the Cul-de-Sac**

The cul-de-sac was in hysteria, because five teens were missing. The Ed's, Mia, and Darc didn't come home last night, and their parents thought they'd gone to the other's houses without telling them, until they learned the others hadn't come home as well. They'd gone to the junkyard, knowing they'd hang out there, but didn't find anything. They also went through the woods, but couldn't find any trace of them.

"Dudes, I hope they're like ok." Nazz said, worried about them. Nazz honestly wanted to become friends with Mia, but with her hanging out with the Ed's all the time, it just never happened.

"Rolf too hopes that the Ed-boys, brooding Darc-boy, and snippy Mia-girl are well." Rolf stated worriedly.

"Oh come on, those losers are probably making another scam right now." Kevin stated, not buying the five were actually missing.

"But Kevin, you know what Sarah said, Ed and Darc's been missing since last night." Nazz stated. "I mean she even said; Darc always makes sure Ed's home before dark."

"Bah, they were probably working on a scam all night and decided to camp." Kevin argued.

"But Kevin-boy would not proper Double D Ed-boy and snippy-but-reliable Mia-girl alert their authority figures about a wacky change of plans." Rolf brought up, he wasn't wrong. Double D and Mia would alert their parents if they would have to camp instead of coming home.

"Guys Plank's wondering where Sarah and Jimmy are." Jonny asked the group.

"Her mom is making her look for Ed and Darc." Nazz stated. "Apparently, her mom was mad because she always alerts her to their bad behavior, but this went over her head."

"What's that Plank… Plank says, 'Sarah's mom's getting suspicious, because Sarah never failed to report them before.'"

"Well, I'm going to help look." Nazz stated, feeling uneasy about all of this. "I mean gone a whole night without a word it's scary." She was ready to look for them.

"Don't bother blondie; there's no trace." Sarah said, she was annoyed he idiot brothers were getting trouble for nothing.

"Sarah, her mom, and I were looking, and all we could find was their food in the van in the junkyard." Jimmy stated, he two looking terrified. "Sarah, what if there's a kidnapper on the loose."

"I hope not Jimmy." Sarah said to him.

"Oh come on, you're buying this two." Kevin asked her.

"HEY! If this was just Eddy and Ed, I wouldn't be worried. Darc, Mia, and Double D on the other hand, I could never expect this from them!" She yelled at Kevin, and she was ready to rip someone a new one, but nobody could be prepared for what happened next.

"The wheel of fate has turned and whisked away they who Lady Luck toys with." A man in a black coat stated. (A/N: Think Organization from KH.)

"W-who the heck are you?" Kevin asked, completely terrified, this guy came out of nowhere, and was wearing the creepiest coat he'd ever seen. He became even more terrified when the man vanished, and appeared right behind him.

"The Gate of Worlds has descended and has taken the five away from this place." The man said which unnerved the group.

"The gate of what, dude what are you talking about." Nazz stated, scared. Rolf made a gasp.

"The Legendary Gate of Many Worlds!" Rolf exclaimed, which made everyone look at him. "In the son of a shepherd's homeland, there is a legend about a mystical gate which links many worlds together, the Ed-boys and cohorts have been swallowed by this gate." He exclaimed, but everyone just looked at him like he had two heads.

"At least one of you understands." The man stated, and everyone just looked at him, with wide eyes. "Your friends Mia and Darc, they are not from this world." He stated, and everyone just gasped.

"Like, what are you talking about, dude." Nazz asked in complete denial.

"As I stated, Mia and Darc are not from this world. They are victims of an unstable gate. They are what we called 'The Lost 'people who enter other worlds with no way back, and now your Eds have followed suit." The man exclaimed the Eds and Friends predicament.

"Wait, you're saying my brothers are..." Sarah stated in disbelief.

"In another world, yes." He finished, as they stared at him unable to take in this information. "The five will be given a choice, at a later time. That choice will be… whether to return to Earth, or will they remain in the world of Earthland... as mages of the Fairy Tail Guild.

As he finishes, he starts to become transparent until he vanishes, as the parents arrive and hear him essentially state, their children are in another world. Everyone goes home and processes this information. Ed and Darc's parents are beyond angry that Ed and Darc would break curfew to go world hopping, especially without Sarah. Edd and Mia's parents can't believe their children shatter the laws of physics and are somehow in a world of magic. Eddy's parents don't worry because they know their son will come home. There was one thing that everyone couldn't believe though, that Mia and Darc were some type of inter-dimensional aliens.

* * *

 **Back in the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

After Makarov's speech, the Peach Creek Crew got their guild marks, with Eddy getting a yellow mark on his left forearm, Double D getting a purple mark on the back of his neck, Mia getting a black mark on her thigh, and Darc getting a crimson red mark on his right shoulder blade.

Mirajane was just putting a pink mark on lucy's right hand. "There now you're an official of the Fairy tail Guild." Lucy was having another fangirl moment.

"Hey Natsu look Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

"Oh yeah that's cool welcome to the Guild Loony" Natsu said, as he was looking at the request board trying to decide on what job to do.

"THE NAME'S LUCY!" She yelled.

"Now your turn Ed, what color and where do you want it." Mirajane asked him.

"Hmm… Wait my brain is working." Ed said "Can it be green, and can you put it here?" He said as he bent over and pulled down his pant.

"ED MAKE YOURSELF DECENT THIS INSTANT!" Double D screamed.

"SERIOUSLY ED!" Eddy yelled.

"MY EYES, THEY BURN!" Mia screamed.

"We're never going to live this down." Darc sighed.

The entire guild was in an uproar from Ed flashing everyone, and they quieted down when Eddy hit him over the head with a chair. "ED PULL YOUR PANTS UP! Just put it on the side of his chest." Eddy told Mirajane who did just that.

"I must ask where are you five from." Makarov ask having a weird vibe coming from the Peach Creek Crew.

"Uhh… W-we're from another c-country m-master." Double D said nervously, not expecting being asked that out of the blue.

"Boy, if you're going to lie, you best become good at it." Makarov stated while drinking more of his beer. Hearing that got the guild's attention on the Eds and the two.

The five were nervous feeling the stares of the entire guild on them. "You'd never believe us if we told you." Mia simply said.

"Girl, you never know until you try, so I'll ask again where are your five from." Makarov asked again.

"W-we're from another world." Darc stated, which caused everyone in the guild to stop what they were doing, and caused Makarov to choke on his beer. The entire guild was just staring at them in complete shock. Then the guild just burst into laughter, except Makarov who was just staring at them.

"Oh yeah, that's a good one guys, ok just tell us where you're really from." Natsu said, but didn't get an answer, and the laughter just died down, until everyone realized they were serious. "No way really, AWESOME WHAT'S YOUR WORLD LIKE!"

"Natsu don't be rude." Makarov told him. "I must ask how did your get here." he asked them. The five then told them about the unstable gate, and how they're stuck there.

"Well you made a good choice coming here, most people would hand you over to the Magic Council and who knows what they'd do to you." Makarov told them. "You needn't worry, because you're members of the Fairy Tail Guild now, and everyone in this guild is family. We never turn are back on our family."

After that the Eds were getting, questions of Earth and Natsu went back to the request board. "Make sure you pick one with a big reward Natsu." Happy told him while he was looking.

"Woah, 160,000 jewels to get rid of some thieves!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement.

"Sounds good to me." Happy said in agreement.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet." A young boy asked Makarov.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo You're a wizard's son, have faith in your father, and wait for him." Makarov told the boy, named Romeo.

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days, and HE'S BEEN GONE FOR OVER A WEEK NOW!" Romeo protested.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hokobe." Makarov explained.

"That's right, and it's not that far from here, so why won't somebody go look for him?!" Romeo argued mad nobody was looking for his father.

"Listen kid, your old man's a wizard, and like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Makarov berated Romeo. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait." He finished only to get punched in the face.

"JERK! I HATE YOU ALL!" Romeo yelled as he runs out of the guild.

"That's gotta be tough." Lucy said feeling bad for Romeo, as she watched everything from the bar.

"I know the kid's scared for his old man, that was harsh." Eddy said, drinking.

"I know it soundscapes like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mirajane says, then they all here a crack, and look over to see Natsu punched the request board.

"What do you think you're doing. You almost broke the board Natsu!" A member named Nab said; not that he was going to get a request or anything.

Makarov sighed, as Natsu was leaving the guildhall. "Geez what's pinkie's problem?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know Eddy, it seems like Romeo and Makarov's conversion made him mad." Double D said.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how he can be. I best he's going to to Mt. Hokobe to save Macao." Nab said to Makarov.

"When's that kid going to grow up?" Krov asked.

"Who knows, going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride." Nab said.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path, just leave him be." Makarov said, knowing they couldn't stop Natsu.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Yeah he looked really peeved, and ready to rip someone's head off." Mia said, in concern.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mira said in slight sadness, causing Lucy and the Peach Creek Crew to look at her. "I think he sees himself in Romeo, Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We all have our fair share of suffering and loss." The six of themblook at Mira in awe of how deep and sorrowful that was.

* * *

 **On the way to Mt. Hokobe**

The seven of them were in a carriage, going to Mt. Hokobe and Eddy was laughing at a motion sick Natsu. "Seriously, this is your weakness, moving vehicles." he laughed, this was hilarious.

"Shut up short stack, and why'd you guys come with us." Natsu asked while groaning.

"We'd though we'd could help you find Macao." Lucy said. _'I know I felt sorry for him, about being abandoned, by Ingeel. I don't know why they came, though.'_ She thought, They was honestly shocked when they learned that Natsu was raised by a dragon. The Peach Creek Crew, felt like Natsu was like them, so they decided to help him look for Romeo's dad.

"Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion sickness." Lucy said. "Just another reason to feel sorry for you." She finished, and the others agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Natsu snapped, and the six just said. "Nothing, forget we said anything."

After a while the carriage stopped, and Lucy said, "Guess we're there."

Natsu got up and flames surrounded him and he said, "Alright we stopped moving." As flames spewed from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get ya'." the carriage driver stated

"What's the big idea?" Eddy asked, annoyed.

"It's probably not that bad Eddy." Double D said optimistic, until they opened the doors and saw a giant blizzard, and everyone except Natsu gasped. "Nevermind." He said.

"Where the heck are we Natsu, IT'S A FROZEN WASTELAND!" Lucy asked.

"In hindsight, we were going to a mountain." Mia said, in realization.

As they hiked up the mountain Lucy started to complain. "Why is it so cold? I know we're on a mountain, but it's summer, there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" She said, thinking that because it's summer, there wouldn't be snow.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu berated her, despite only having an open vest and pants.

"Please! You're not dressed for it! Now hand over that blanket!" She yelled at Natsu, trying to grab the blanket from his pack.

"Oh, she just keeps on talking, huh," Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy said.

"It's possibly due to Mt. Hakobe's much higher altitude, making it the despite being summer, it always remains cold." Double D replied, feeling just as cold as Lucy. "Hold on **Ancient Text:** **Calor."** He used his magic to put a heat barrier around him, but it was only big enough to fit the Peach Creek Crew, not that Natsu needed it. Lucy on the other hand.

"OH COME ON, NO FAIR!" She whined.

"OH! I KNOW!" She exclaimed having an idea, as she pulled a key off of her ring. **"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium."** as a magic seal appears and a giant walking grandfather comes out of it.

"A clock, whoa." Natsu exclaims in awe.

"That it so cool." Happy exclaims in awe as well.

"So this is one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits." Darc states, while the other stare at it in awe.

Lucy then gets inside of Horologium, and tries to talk but they couldn't hear her. "Wait, uhh, I can't her you." Natsu said.

"Try yelling." Eddy said.

"She says 'I'm staying in here, and I'm not coming out." Horologium, translates for her.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby." Eddy said, angry Lucy keeps complaining.

"'Shut up shortstack' She says snipply" He translates.

"Why I atta." He growls.

"Eddy let it go." Mia Said.

"Then why'd you tag along." Natsu asked, annoyed.

"'What kinda crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this.' She inquires" Horologium said.

"Ya' should have asked that before you came with us." Natsu said. "He came to slay a Vulcan it's a big monster." Upon hearing that, Ed started to jump for joy.

"'I want to go back to the guild!' she proclaims" Horologium said.

"'Go ahead and be my guest' I say back." Natsu said, mocking Horologium.

"Ed WANT TO SEE MONSTER!" Ed said, excited.

"Oh, there he goes." Double D said exasperated.

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"MACAO!" Happy yelled.

"IF YOU CAN HEAR US ANSWER!" Mia yelled.

Just as they were yelling, a huge monkey jumped down from the mountain, and grabbed Mia. "Woman."

"AHH! Get your hands off me ya' darn dirty ape!" Mia yelled.

"THAT'S A BIG VULCAN!" Happy yelled in complete terror.

The vulcan then sniffed, and found the scent of another woman, and ran after Lucy. "Me like human women." He said in the most perverted way possible.

Natsu set his hands on fire and said. "So it can talk huh?"

"Let's beat us a gorilla." Eddy said, reading a sound blast.

"I wonder what vulcan taste like." Darc said, reading his Aeiga.

"'Don't just stand there, save me!'" She yells furiously." Horologium said, being carried away, with Lucy in side.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THIS PERVY MONKEY!" Mia yells in rage.

"COME BACK WITH MY SISTER, YOU BRUTE!" Double D yelled, trying to run after it, but failing. "Curse, my physical prowess."

* * *

 **On the Summit**

Lucy spoke while crying, with Mia who slipped in Horologium with her, when the vulcan wasn't looking. "'How did I get myself into this mess, and what's with this giant monkey why is he so excited?' She asked tearfully." Horologium translated. "'I'm going to, 'graphic situation' those guys for not stopping him' The other girl said in rage." He translated for Mia.

"Women." the vulcan got up to the glass, which terrified the two girls who hugged each other, only for Horologium to vanish.

"AHH! WHERE'D YOU GO HOROLOGIUM, DON'T YOU DISAPPEAR ON US." Lucy yelled, as she and Mia held onto each other more.

"COME BACK! WE NEED YOU!" Mia screamed.

"Sorry, but my time is up. Take care." He said.

"Give me an extension, please!" She cried, as the vulcan was breathing heavily, and getting closer to them.

"Please, give her and extension!" Mia cried.

"HEY! YOU BIG APE WHERE'S MACAO TELL ME!" Natsu yelled. He and the Ed's where running towards them, or rather Ed, Eddy, and Darc were running. Double D was being dragged by Ed. They all slipped and started sliding.

"Whoa, that wasn't cool. Why does they feel like they feel like he needs to make an entrance all the time." Lucy said shocked, as she facepalmed.

"We're doomed, we're going to be the brides of a gorilla." Mia cried.

"Spill it monkey, where is my friend?" Natsu asked the vulcan, while he, the Eds and Darc where upside down.

"You understand me right? He's a human man, now tell me where he is." Natsu demanded, as Lucy and Mia when to their side.

"Man?" The vulcan question in confusion.

"That's right, now where are you hiding him." both Natsu and Eddy said, pointing at the vulcan.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions? Lucy said.

The vulcan, pointed somewhere, telling them to follow him. "Hey, I think he's going to show us." Natsu said, as he, Ed, and Eddy went to hole in the wall. "MACAO!" The three yelled, as the vulcan pushed them out of the hole into the mountain. "MONKEY!" They all yelled.

"NATSU, ED, EDDY!" The rest yelled.

"NO LIKE MAN, ME LIKE WOMEN" The vulcan proclaimed.

"This is bad news they can't survive out there!" Lucy said.

"Natsu might, but Ed and Eddy, no." Mia said.

"I'm going to kick that monkey's ass." Darc proclaimed.

"GUYS!" Lucy yelled, trying to get an answer.

They turned around, to face the monkey, constantly saying 'women'.

"ALRIGHT, YOU PERVY MONKEY. YOU'RE GOING DOWN." She exclaimed, taking out another gate key. **"OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS"** A magic seal appears and a bipedal cow, wearing black wrestling short, carrying an axe appeared.

"I should warn you monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with." Lucy proclaimed.

"Cow?" the vulcan asked.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot, how much of a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooch?" Taurus asked, pervertedly.

"Oh yeah, he's a big perv too." She said, exasperated.

"You're just attracting all sorts of pervs today aren't you." Mia said sweat-dropping.

"Don't remind me." Lucy replied.

The vulcan was angry, because Taurus was flirting with Lucy. "No touch my woman!" He demanded.

"Your woman, thems fightin' word ya' moonkey!" Taurus said back, with a angry face.

"Get him!" The four teens said. Taurus used his axe to send a shockwave through ground towards the vulcan, but the vulcan dodged the shockwave. "He's fast!" Lucy said, in shock. The vulcan was about to attack Taurus, only for Natsu, Ed, and Eddy to kick Taurus in the face.

"GUYS" Everyone else stated, in shock.

Taurus fell down and his spirit came out of his mouth. "Looks like this is the end for me." He said.

"EPIC FAIL!" The four stated.

"Hey, so how come there are more monsters now, since when we left?" Natsu asked.

"They multyin' or something?" Eddt asked.

"Ed wants to see monsters multiply." Ed said, in excitement.

"He's a friend dummies, one of my spirits!" Lucy yelled.

"That guy?" Natsu asked, looking at the vulcan.

"Not him the bull!" She yelled, and the other sighed. "Wait a minute, how were you guy's able to survive out there?"

"Happy came to save us, thanks little buddy." Natsu said looking up at Happy , who was panting.

"Aye, next time the other two are finding their own, because Ed weighs a ton." Happy said landing on Mia's shoulder.

"Ahh~,that is the Ed, unsolvable." Darc said.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy's ok." Lucy questioned, and the others did as well.

"What kinda stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend. I mean duh." Natsu argued.

"You're right, it was totally wrong of me to compare the two." Lucy replied sarcastically.

The vulcan was angry again, because Natsu was talking to his women. "MY WOMEN!" He said, as he started to attack. He threw his arm down on Natsu, who easily stopped it. "You listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild my friends" Natsu exclaimed, as the vulcan kicked him away.

"You got that right, I still owe this monkey a beating for launching my brother out a hole." Darc said, as he coated his hands in energy. **"AEIGA: ENERGY FISTS!"** He yelled, as he started to throw punches at the vulcan, who dodged them.

"Ed want's to fight to" Ed exclaimed, excited He get's to fight a monster. " **Earth Magic: Rock Fist!** and **Earth Magic: Rock Feet!** " He Yelled as rock encased his fists and legs. He then started to attack the vulcan, everyone was surprised that even though Ed's legs were covered in stone, he wasn't slowing down.

"Whoa, that's a simple magic" Lucy proclaimed.

"That's what Ed is, simple" Double D said. "He's always been a powerhouse, but by incorporating Earth Magic, he's become even more of a powerhouse." he finished.

"He's creating strength enhancing armor out of earth, and using brute force to finish it."

"That's the spirit lumpy, now it's my turn" Eddy said as he activated his magic. **"Sound Magic: Soundwave Palm!"** He yelled, and started to attack the vulcan by striking with his palms which launched a wave of sound out of it.

"Whether is Gramps or Mira, or those annoying jerks Gray or Elfman. Happy, Lucy, The Eds, Mia, and Darc. They're all my friends." He said, as his magic flared up and flames erupted from his feet. "That's why I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MACAO!" He yelled, as he, Darc, Ed, and Eddy pushed the Vulcan in the abdomen, and launched him into the ceiling. The vulcan came back down, with stalactites made of ice.

The vulcan yelled, and swiped his arms sending a wave destroying some of the ice, and the three not fighting jumped out of the way.

"OH DEAR! OH DEAR! OH DEAR! **ANCIENT TEXT: BARRIER!"** Double D panicked, putting up a barrier to defend them from the excess blast.

" **Earth Magic: Rock Shield!"** Ed yelled, guarding him from the blast.

" **Aegia: Energy Bubble!"** Darc yelled, encasing himself in a bubble, defending himself.

" **Sound Magic: Sound Bubble!"** Eddy yelled, putting a sphere around himself negating the blast.

"YOUR ICE ATTACK HAS NO EFFECT ON FIRE!" Natsu yelled, as the ice melted as touched him, however as the smoke cleared, the vulcan was holding Taurus's axe.

"That's not good." Natsu stated.

"He got Taurus's axe" Lucy, Mia, and Double D stated in panic.

"Please, be careful, Miss Lucy." Taurus said in a daze.

"You can't steal people's weapons!" Eddy yelled.

"I think he just did Eddy." Darc replied

"Bad monkey man." Ed scolded.

The vulcan attack the four, swinging the axe around hoping to hit one of them, even taking of some of Eddy's hair. "HEY! I finally have a full head of hair, I'd like to keep it, thank you!" he snapped. In a fit of anger he swats the two Eds and Darc to the side, after their constant dodging. Natsu slipped, and catches the axe after it almost, came down on his head.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"GO BACK TAURUS, IF YOU GO BACK THROUGH THE GATE YOUR AXE TILL DISAPPEAR TOO." Lucy, Mia, and Double D, were shaking Taurus to wake him up to send him back, as Lucy begs.

"OH COME ON, WAKE UP YOU BIG COW, WAKE UP" Mia called.

In the struggle, Natsu starts to melt the blade of the axe and took the metal droplets in his mouth. "Is he melting the blade, with his own body heat?!." Lucy and Double D said in shock.

"Oh, thank god." Mia said.

"Oh yeah, now I got a fire in my Belly" Natsu Said, and spit metal pellets at the vulcan's face.

The other three got back up, now mad, and readying their magic. Ed and Darc recoat their fists and Eddy readying his palms. "Eat this!" all four of them said.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

 **"EARTH MAGIC: ROCK FIST!"**

" **AEIGA: ENERGY FIST!"**

" **SOUND MAGIC: SOUNDWAVE PALM!"** The four of them hit the vulcan all together, and sent the him into the wall.

"We did it!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is." Lucy brought up.

"Oh, forgot about that." the four said in embarrassment.

"In all honesty, I doubt he would have talked." Double D pointed out.

"Yeah, all he wanted was me and Lucy." Mia said, making her and Lucy shudder.

Lucy freaked out when the vulcan started to glow. "What in the heck was that?" Natsu asked, and was speechless when a man with dark blue hair, a black shirt, and a white jacket with blue trim was in its place. "MACAO!" He exclaimed in shock.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME, THAT BIG PERVERTED MONKEY WAS ACTUALLY YOUR FRIEND THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief.

"BUT HOW, WHY!" Mia shouted, she couldn't believe that the guy they were searching for kidnapped them.

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that vulcan." Happy exclaimed.

"What do you mean taken over?" Lucy asked.

"It must have used a possession spell on him. You see vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. THEY'RE EVIL BODY SNATCHERS!" Happy explained.

"INVASION OF THE BODY SNATCHERS!" Ed exclaimed.

"I wanna go home!" Eddy and Mia exclaimed, not wanting to be on a mountain with body snatching monkeys.

"Move over, this man needs medical attention." Double D stated, as he starts to bandage up Macao. "One last thing **Ancient Text: Sana Praecedo!"** He said as a string of text appeared on Macao.

"What did you do to him?!" Natsu yelled and grabbed Double D.

"Relax Natsu; it's a healing glyph. It will speed up Macao's natural healing, however it's no substitute, he needs proper medical attention." Double D, explained.

After a while they were still watching Macao. "Looks like he put up a good fight, when that vulcan finally got to him, though."

"Macao, don't you die on me, Romeo's waiting for you, open your eyes." Natsu called out to Macao who was still out, then he finally stirred and awoke.

"Na...tsu" Macao said, as he finally woke up.

"Your ok!" Everyone said.

"I'm so pathetic. I defeated nineteen of those brutes, but the twentieth that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself; I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." Macaco said, feeling worthless.

"Come on man don't be like that, you beat nineteen monsters." Natsu said, proud that someone he looks at like a father figure could do something like that.

" _THERE WERE TWENTY OF THEM, AND HE TOOK IT ON ALONE!"_ Everyone else thought.

"YOU'RE AWESOME!" Eddy and Ed yelled.

Natsu took Macao's hand and told him "Now let's go home your little boy's waiting for ya'." and Macao just smiled.

' _They're amazing I can't even begin to compare to them'_ Lucy thought.

"Why you grinning like that Lucy? It's creepy." Happy mocked.

Lucy then got a terrifying look on her face "I'll show you creepy watch you back." she said maliciously, and the Peach Creek Crew, just scooted away from her.

* * *

 **Back in Magnolia**

Romeo was sitting on the steps, thinking of why Macao when the that job. He was being bullied, the other children saying that the Fairy Tail Wizards were no but drunken coward. He then begged his father to take a job, and he agreed, and now he was thinking it was his fault if his father was dead.

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu called, as everyone was walking up to him.

"DAD!" He called and tackled his father. "You came back I'm so sorry dad." He sobbed.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao told Romeo.

"I can handle it, because I'm a wizard's son." Romeo told him as he sobbed.

"Next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say: Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself, 'cause mine can" Macao told Romeo, who just smiled at him. The group started to walk away, and head home.

Romeo then said "Natsu, Happy thanks for your help." as he watched them walk away.

"No prob kiddo." Natsu said, and happy just said aye.

"Lucy, everyone thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me." he yelled, and Lucy just smiled and giggled at him.

"You can come to us if you need anything." Mia said to him.

"Ed will play with you." He told him, as he started to feel bad when he saw Romeo crying, and his big brother instincts started to kick in."

* * *

 **Note: All Edd's spells are Latin words or phrases I put in Google Translate.**

 **Calor=Heat**

 **Sana Praecedo=Excel Heal**

 **That whole scene with the cul-de-sac is there, because I don't know if I want to bring the kids in or not. The guy in the black coat is essentially me as a character.**


End file.
